


BLEACH YAOI SHORT-ONE SHOTS

by gimmekensei



Category: Bleach
Genre: Falling In Love, Love Confessions, M/M, One Shot, Pre-Winter War (Bleach), Random & Short, Requests allowed, Requited Love, Sweet/Hot, Unrequited Love, Yaoi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-01
Updated: 2020-10-15
Packaged: 2020-11-08 19:41:44
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 16
Words: 6,424
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20840960
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/gimmekensei/pseuds/gimmekensei
Summary: Have a yaoi ship you adore and want to see more of? Or better yet a crack ship that you've always wanted to see? Then go ahead and post in the comments with your Bleach yaoi ship requests. When asking please give me the couple, a few descriptions and then leave the rest to me! Please don't rush me, however.Chapter ships:1. Ichigo x Shuhei2. Toshiro x Shuhei3. Shuhei x Kensei4. Shunsui x Jushiro5. (Grimmjow x Ichigo) + (Kensei x Shuhei) A/B/O6. Akon x Ichigo7. Kensei x Shuhei8. Byakuya x Uyru9. Shuhei x Kensei (just sweet)10. Kazeshini x Shuhei11. Kensei x Ichigo (hints of Shuhei x Kensei)12: Ulquiorra x Keigo13: Ichigo x Toshiro14: (Grimmjow x Ichigo) + (Kensei x Shuhei) A/B/O15. Shirosaki x Ichigo (hints)16. Kazeshini x Shuhei hints





	1. Ichigo x Shuhei

It was in quiet moments like this, that Ichigo truly understood why he loved Shuhei so much. He loved how much Shuhei tried to please his Captain, how hard he worked, how gently he stroked the guitar strings or even the sound of his soft breathing in bed. He loved every aspect, even those scars that Shuhei always seemed to shy away from.   
  
He knew Shuhei didn't like talking about the past, let alone those scars etched out onto his face, but Ichigo always made sure to kiss and lick the damaged skin, making it a point to show that even that patch of skin was important to him and precious. After all, it was a part of his perfect lover.   
  
"Ichi..." Shuhei whispered, his fingers digging into the teenager's shirt as he ached into the substitute soul reaper's touch.   
  
"Hush..." Ichigo chuckled quietly, the sound echoing in the still room as he pressed another butterfly kiss to Shuhei's cheek. "So perfect...." He whispered, smiling faintly when he heard a muffled whimper slip from Hisagi's lips.   
  
"I-I swear you have a scar kink..or something like that..."   
  
Ichigo grinned, letting out a small laugh and tugged Shuhei closer in his hold. "Nah, I just have a Shuhei kink."   
  
Shuhei stilled at that, giving Ichigo a 'really?' look. "You idiot. That doesn't even make sense."   
  
"And?I'm just voicing how I feel. Now then, where were we?" Ichigo grinned devilishly, causing Shuhei to gulp.   
  
"U-Um, wait Ichi-Aaaah~!"   
  



	2. Toshiro x Shuhei

"Lieutenant." 

All one could hear was the soft whisper of a breath exiting a pair of chapped lips. 

"Shuhei!" Toshiro snapped, louder this time. 

"C-Captain..your Bankai....made you age?" Shuhei whispered in awe, lightly gesturing with his finger. "It doesn't hurt...?" Stepping forward, the male gently ran his hand down Toshiro's chest, feeling every single muscle hidden beneath torn fabric. Still felt as cold to the touch as ever, but...with a bit of an upgrade. 

"Tch," Now in a position where he was finally taller than his husband, Toshiro cupped the back of Shuhei's neck and brought him into a sweet, reassuring kiss. "Quit worrying. I'm fine..we're fine." 

Shuhei groaned, sagging into Toshiro's awaiting arms and buried his face in the crook of his neck. It was so strange to be held in such a way...Hisagi was always so used to having to bend over to hug his normally short husband. 

"Oi, get a fucking room." Kensei snarled, causing Shuhei yelp like his tail had been set on fire. "Chop, chop Shu. We still have to go round up the Quincys." 

"Y-Yes Taicho!" 

Kensei nodded, letting out a sound of approval before casting his gaze over to Toshiro. "And you-" 

"I know. I don't need you telling me how to do my job." Toshiro huffed, spinning around on his heels in the direction of his own Lieutenant. 

"That's not what I was going to say. What I was going to say is, keep your hands off my Lieutenant when he's on duty." Kensei barked only to snicker. 

"And try not to eye fuck him so much." 

Toshiro fumed. "I-I freaking got it! So drop it!" He yelled before flash stepping off with Kensei's laughter ringing in his ears. 


	3. Shuhei x Kensei (Shuhei is sick prompt)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> ........this is cheezy. Please forgive me. This was CorrindeNorr's prompt. 
> 
> "Good evening, I love the couple Kensei x Shuuhei and I would like to see a sick hisagi with a kensei taking care of him please. I often read your writing and I apologize if my English is bad. Good continuation in your work."

“Tch, of course, you of all people decide to dunk yourself in a cold body of water and waddle around in it, only to caught a cold,” Kensei growled, slapping a hand warmer in Shuhei’s hands and proceed to dry him off with towels.   
  
“S-Sorry Taicho..” Shuhei sniffled out, teeth chattering as he spoke. He tugged the blanket wrapped around his shoulders even closer, seeking its warmth. 

"Damn right you should be."

Shuhei flushed darkly in embarrassment as he let out another sniff. He wasn’t trying to be a fool, his actions just ended up being ridiculous. “I dropped my guitar in the water…" 

"Tch, let the thing sink. Might do some good for everyone's ears here." Kensei grumbled under his breath, unaware that that would spark a hissy fit from his lieutenant. 

"Look, just leave me alone! I can take care of, sniff-! M-Myself!" Shuhei stammered in defense and proceed to stand up, only for Kensei to push him back down onto the bed by his shoulders. 

"Freakin' hold still…" The silver-haired male growled out, not caring that Shuhei's eyes were trying to drill a hole through his forehead. 

Tenderly drying Shuhei's hair off a bit longer, Kensei then tossed the towel to the side when done and sat down on the bed also, only to drag Shuhei onto his lap, feeling the lieutenant's faint tremors which gradually subsided with Kensei's heater-like warmth. 

"M-My guitar…" 

"Goddamn, it Shu! If you miss it so badly we'll just buy you a new one!" He snarled, hugging Shuhei against his chest a bit tighter. The Captain just could never wrap his mind around Hisagi's obsession for guitars. 

"Okay…" he mumbled only to sneeze. And fuck, Kensei found everything about that downright adorable. 

Ignoring Shuhei's stammering half-hearted refusal, Kensei locked lips with his lieutenant and lover, trying with all his might to be gentle. He only broke the kiss when they both were starting to struggle for air. 

"Kensei…" Shuhei whimpered, pink dusting his fair cheeks as he watched as a string of saliva connected their lips for a moment, only to break as Kensei grinned devilishly. 

"Yeah..?" Expecting a demand for another kiss, Kensei got ready to pucker those delectable lips up. 

"Can I pick the guitar you buy??" 

Kensei nearly smacked his head against the wall in frustration. His boy's obsession with guitars was going to be the death of him. 

"Yeah, yeah..so drop it alright?" Kensei murmured, exasperated but the joyful look spreading across Shu's face was almost with it...no it was completely worth it. 

Tch...the foolish things he did for love. 

"Oi, close yer eyes…" Kensei murmured lowly and nuzzled Shuhei's cheek with his nose, nudging him to look up so as to once again kiss him lightly, smothering him with love. And God, Shuhei ate it all up. And that's honestly all he could do. Kensei was like a tsunami in someways. He was an unfightable force that one couldn't exactly run away from. 

"Taicho...Mmnn…" Shuhei mewled and leaned forward right when Kensei broke the wet kiss, causing the Captain to chuckle and for Hisagi to blush. 

"Your turn to close your eyes.." The Lieutenant whispered, straightening his back so he could gaze down at Kensei's reluctant closed eyes. 

"Tch, don't do anything stupid." Kensei barked without any bite. 

"Don't worry.." Hisagi reassured with a light laugh and then lightly kissed the Captain's forehead, his fingers grazing along the older soul reaper's earlobe earring. 

Kensei relaxed into the touch, trusting Shuhei to the fullest, only to stiffen when he heard another sniffle. 

"Oi," he cracked his eyes partly open and grabbed a tissue, pinching Shuhei's nose with it. "Blow." 

Shuhei raised an eyebrow at that, grimacing at the rather unintended harshness of the pinch and blew. "You had my hopes up." He grumbled, wrapping his arms around Kensei's neck when the Captain threw the used tissue into the nearest waste bin. "I thought-"

"Get your head out of the gutter dumbass. I didn't mean blow me." Captain snickered. "How old are you?"

Shuhei gazed away, letting his raven-colored bangs hide his eyes. "At least 100 years younger than you."   
  
“Okay, yeah...let’s pretend I didn’t hear that.” Kensei groaned, to which Hisagi laughed only to sneeze once again.   
  
“Goddammit, bed rest right now!!”


	4. Shunsui x Jushiro

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The request: 
> 
> I have one but I don't know if you like it or not so I'll go with another suggestion. If this series happens in the post-Quincy war arc, then...maybe...of course Jushiro is alive and cured of the disease and he marries Shunsui, secretly? That's all I could think of right now but I'll inform you when I get better ideas :)

  
When the smoke settled and the fires burnt out, all that was left was the ruble. It littered about, but that wasn’t what had caught a certain Head Captain’s attention. Nor was it the closed bottle of cheap sake in his hand that had managed to grab his attention.    
  
Rather, it was shifting ground near him that he eyed. And as he watched, a hand poked out, then another and lastly, the rest of the Captain's body came out of the hideout.    
  
“Well, it seems you managed to survive~~” He purred, as flowery as ever, even without a thrown basket of flowers from Nanao.    
  
“So it seems.” A soft sigh slipped from those precious lips before a small cough escaped, making Shunsui’s eyes widen in alarm.    
  
“I thought-”    
  
Jushiro chuckled weakly. “Relax, I’m not sick anymore. It’s just because of all the dust that collected down there.”    
  
“I see…” Relaxing, Shunsui’s hand clasped with Jushiro’s hand, their matching wedding rings gleaming in the setting sunlight.    
  
“This is going to be hard to explain…” Jushiro murmured quietly only to relax when Shunsui pulled him close in a comforting hug.    
  
“Relax...we’ll be perfectly fine love~” 


	5. (Grimmjow x Ichigo) + (Kensei x Shuhei) A/B/O

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> REQUEST: 
> 
> Can I request omega!Shuuhei and Omega!Ichigo platonically cuddling and snuggling together (I think that’s A/B/O for nesting right?)
> 
> And Alphas Grimm and Kensei watching in jealousy but overall contentment with both their omegas happiness

“...So...are we not going to bring up the fact that they’re freaking snuggling and shit? Without us???” Grimmjow grumbled, hands shoved in his side-hand pants pockets. From an outsider’s perspective, Kensei and Grimmjow standing over the bed that the sleeping pair, Shuhei and Ichigo, probably looked creepy.    
  
“....” Kensei nudged the frame of the bed with his boot and watched as Shuhei let a soft noise and buried his face further into Ichigo’s chest, keeping their legs under the sheets tangled together.    
  
“Oi, fucking say something-! Mmgth-!!” Slapping a gloved hand over Grimmjow’s loud mouth, Kensei rolled his eyes. “Try to shut up. I don’t need you waking Shu up, not when it’s been fucking months since he’s last slept without waking up with nightmares.”    
  
“Nnn…” It was Ichigo’s turn to stir and let out a small sound. But unlike Shuhei, his eyes partly flickered opened, only to widen at seeing Kensei and Grimmjow standing above him, and not only that, Kensei’s hand slapped over his alpha’s mouth.    
  
“Eh?” He groaned out, sitting up and causing Shuhei’s form to slip down, settling with hugging the boy’s slender waist in his sleep.    
  
Grimmjow yanked himself free from Kensei’s hold and got down on the edge of the bed, reaching out to Ichigo. “Oi, Ichi...let’s go home.”    
  
“But,” Ichigo smirked drowsily and grabbed Grimmjow’s hand, yanking him onto the bed with him in Shuhei. A move that clearly pissed Kensei off, who made an attempt to yank Grimmjow off the bed, only to find his action revoked by Ichigo also yanking him down onto the bed. “I don’t want to. So both of you cuddle us dammit, and be quiet about it.”    
  
“Why you-” Kensei snarled, damn ready to wipe that smirk off of Ichigo’s face only to pause when a sleepy Shuhei leaned up, nuzzling Kensei’s throat, and taking in his comforting Alpha scent.    
  
“C-Captain…stay…”    
  
_ Fuck.  _

  
“Oi, Ichigo roll the fuck over so I can get in the middle.” Kensei snarled, making Grimmjow curse and Ichigo laugh.    
  
“Fine~”


	6. Akon x Ichigo

"Been a while since I've seen you." Akon remarked without any emotion from where he stood in front of the Hat and Clog's shop and just lit a cigarette and brought it to his lips, taking a drag before letting out a soft sigh. "Heard you've been having a rough time, but then again, you're always in a bind..."   
  
"Yeah, that's true... Mind if I bum a smoke off of you? Gods know I could use one..." Ichigo asked, strangely quieter than usual.   
  
Akon raised an eyebrow in slight surprise but just huffed and gingerly handed over one and a lighter. "I never took you for someone who smoked..."  
  
"I never used to be...." Ichigo looked solemn as he lit the coffin nail between his lips, taking a deep draw of the toxic vapors before breathing them out again.  
  
The soul reaper didn't reply, because what else was there to say? Besides the third seat was never really that good with comforting people. Rather he just ended up trying to experiment on their bodies since he found that relaxing. And hell he'd love to ask the younger man if he could, but Hisagi had said repetitively that if he ever ran into the soul reaper to never ask such a thing.

Sighing and turning his head away, he just leaned back against a nearby building, not minding at all the cool touch that came from it. "I'm surprised your friend's aren’t here...trying to cheer you up..."   
  
"They have been. They've come and gone, having their own lives to deal with... I don't mind that. I'd rather them focus on their own jobs and families."   
  
"Even your hollow?"  
  
Ichigo sighed, raking a hand through his hair. "Well, that's... I dunno. I never got the feeling that he enjoys my company that much, so I just let him be."  
  
“Maybe instead of guessing...you should ask him? He has his reasons..." He remarked thoughtfully before tilting his head to the side, glancing over at Kurosaki. "How about the rest of your blade?"  
  
"Maybe I should..." Ichigo ran a hand through his hair, smoking in silence for a moment before speaking again. "I guess the other two are concerned."  
  
That's good...." He murmured, closing his eyes briefly as he breathed in the smoke and slowly let it out. "Shouldn't you be with them then, since you're wanted somewhere? Because just saying, I'm not the best company to have."   
  
"Ahh, I don't believe that. Anyway, you're probably right about me heading home... I've been out wandering long enough."  
  
Akon just snickered at that. "If you say so. Hurry up now, don't keep them waiting."   
  
With a nod, Ichigo put out the cigarette and started off, back home. All that was left behind was the trail of cigarette smoke.


	7. Kensei x Shuhei

"C-Captain...." Shuhei sobbed, unable to ignore the burning ache in his chest. And even though he knew he was stuck in a nightmare and that this was just a memory, Shuhei couldn't shake his feelings away.

It just hurt too much to forget, or move on like so many people had told him to. Renji would just shrug it off and only really Momo and Kira seemed to understand. But even those two seemed to have moved on. Only Shuhei seemed to still defend his former Captain's memory.

And Kensei knew. He knew that Shuhei still had these nightmares and often helped him through them by holding the sleeping lieutenant in his burly arms.

He wasn’t a fan of Tosen after everything he’d done to him in the past and to Shuhei, but he knew that Shuhei had done nothing but respect his teachings during the time he had.

He just wished that one day Shuhei would be able to move past this. “Wake up Shu...”

Sobbing, Shuhei gradually awoke but didn't speak. He knew Kensei knew. "C-Captain, Captain..." He didn't know who he was crying for anymore, just knew that it hurt...hurt so much.

Kensei just thread his fingers through Shuhei's hair softly, kissing his head. He was worried about his lover and it showed.

"You're okay...it's okay Shuhei..."

_You're okay._


	8. Byakuya x Uyru

“Quincy.”   
  
Uryu was in the process of sewing when he heard the noble’s voice. Shame that it had to ruin his daydreaming while in the process of sewing. Glasses glistening, Uryu’s eyes narrowed and within a flash, he had an arrow with Byakuya’s name on it, pointed right at the spot between his eyes. Uryu ignored the part when his sewing kit dropped to the filthy floor. At least a few dirt spots were mendable.   
  
“What on earth compiled you to approach me?? This better not be about the previous war-” 

“....What should one get a Quincy for the holidays? Or rather, what do Quincies approve of?” 

"....” Uryu lowered his bow and adjusted his glasses in order to buy time to just consider why the hell he was here of all places. What did he do to deserve this sort of bizarre, twisted moment in time? “Uh, you want to know what a Quincy approves of? Explain…”   
  
“I wish to know what Quincies like in regards to gifts.”   
  
"You shouldn't get a gift based on species... You should simply get a gift that you think will make them smile. For instance. If I were to say get a gift for Arisawa-san I would get her wrestling memorabilia. Or for Kurosaki-san, something to eat. Asano-san, anything odd... Inoue-san, flowers... So on and so forth. You give gifts based on what you've learned from being around the other. Gifts are a way of showing you know a person."   
  
“....I see. Well then, I see a sewing kit is in order.”   
  
The Quincy twitched. “What?”   
  
“You heard me.” The noble muttered as he turned around, heading back for Soul Society.   
  
Uryu swore that he saw a glimmer of a smile and fuck, his heart might have skipped a beat. 


	9. Shuhei x Kensei

“Sir?”   
  
“...sir?”   
  
“.........Excuse Sir?”   
  
“Dammit, Shuhei!” Kensei snapped, head rearing up from where he had it previously rested against his arms. He had totally _ not _ been drifting off to sleep at his desk.   
  
Quiet after being the victim of Kensei’s grumpy onslaught, Hisagi finally coughed awkwardly before setting a cup of steaming tea before the Captain. “I….drink tea to ease my stress…” Trailing off, the teenager’s eyes wandered, seeing just how much paperwork there was.   
  
“And?” Kensei barked out, massaging his forehead with both gloved hands.   
  
“You seemed stressed Captain...I only wished to bring you some form of comfort.” The lieutenant clasped his hands in front of himself before bowing lightly and going on his way...leaving a completely confused Kensei in his wake.   
  
“....” Kensei’s eyes went back and forth between the office door and the tea before he grudgingly took the small cup which was only dwarfed by his yaoi hands. He didn’t utter a word as he sipped the tea, until he finally froze and nearly dropped the teacup, face growing glowing red.   
  
_ Fuck, why did Shu have to be so god damn cute and considerate?!? _

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm so sorry for being so inactive these past few months...


	10. Kazeshini x Shuhei

All that echoed in Shuhei’s ears was the sound of wetness pouring down his cheeks, soaking his clothes and skin as he stumbled forward, no true end in sight. He didn’t know where he began and where he stopped. All he knew for certain was the beating of his pounding heart.    
  
_ Thump….Thump…..Thump….  _ _   
_ _   
_ Bottom lip trembling from fear of the cold, he didn’t know but as he continued to stagger through the woods, what he thought was rain was turning a dark crimson color as it kept pouring down. At this rate, Hisagi really felt like he might just drown in this shower of blood.    
  
“Kazeshini…” He croaked out, voice hoarse from dryness. Trembling slender fingers reached out to brush against the fur-like texture of his blade’s face and shuddered when the two could be in contact. Though Kaze was the type to always have something at the tip of his tongue to say, he didn’t utter a word and rather embraced Shuhei in his arms, the same way Death accepted their latest victim. There was a strange, aching tenderness that was always void in their many fights meaning-    
  
This really was the end. He really was going to die at this rate.    
  
“Kaze…shini….” Shuhei whispered, the tone of his voice stronger this time around as his forehead came to settle against Kazeshini’s shoulder. “I….I’m sorry.”    
  
“Tch, fer getting us killed?” Kazeshini snapped and though Shuhei flinched and moved feebly to pull away, he was too sluggish, probably due to his blood loss. For whatever reason, Kazeshini refused to let him go just yet. A bit late to be bonding now of all times… “....Shut it. Quit thinking’ shit like that. Yeah, I’m pissed at ya...livid in fact, but ya….ya put up a good fight.”    
  
Shuhei shook his head weakly at that and slowly managed to lift his head up to face the hollow-like male. “No, we...we did together.”    
  
“Yeah, Shu...we did,” Kazeshini whispered only to curse and squeeze his arms around Hisagi even tighter, making Shuhei wince in pain. He definitely had several broken ribs. “...fuckin’ hell, I was supposed to be the one to kill ya…but here we freaking are, bleeding to death! Y-Ya bastard, I tried to protect ya, and as always ya bitched about our form and yet-”    
  
Choking on a broken sound that sounded almost like a sob, Kazeshini startled them both by brushing their lips together. It was obvious Kazeshini lacked experience in tenderness, let alone kissing, but the dry press of their lips covered everything else that was left unsaid as the darkness and pouring red droplets rained down even harder on them.    
  
_ “I’m sorry Kaze…so sorry.”  _   



	11. Kensei x Ichigo  (Explicit)

The Captain had been napping in the office when he felt a wetness on his lower body. Opening his eyes, Kensei looked down to see not Shuhei but Ichigo with his lips around his cock and sucking him down like a hungry dog in front of a meat platter. That instantly caused him to groan as he felt his length choking the orangette.    
  
“Fuck you’re a hungry little slut huh??”    
  
Ichigo said something, but it was inaudible since his mouth was very much currently busy with sucking the Captain off. The title of slut really fit considering Ichigo moaned when he accidentally took too much at once and choked slightly around the large length. But a little bit of choking didn’t through Ichigo off one bit and just made his own length harden more. But ignoring his own length, Ichigo just keened and quickened the pace of the bobbing of his head.   
  
"Nghh....fuck!" Kensei groaned, his hand moving into Ichigo's hair to push him down as his hips bucked up. "You wanna choke on it, then choke on it!"   
  
_ Oh, fuck…  _ Ichigo’s eyes flew wide open only to slam shut and water slightly. But considering Ichigo’s reaction was to moan loudly and grind his clothed length against Kensei, he seemed to be doing just fine. He didn’t blame Shuhei for pinning the Captain down with marriage...everything, including that aggressiveness in the bedroom, was addicting about the older man.   
  
The aggressiveness continued until Kensei had grown impatient, pulling Ichigo back and watching how he looked even sluttier when saliva strings connected his mouth to his cock. "Get on that desk you cock-drunk slut and spread them."    
  
Though the orange-haired male struggled a little to catch his breath, Ichigo seemed to be in a good mood as he got on the desk and spread his legs wide apart, letting Kensei get a good look at everything. Eager to be dominated and filled, Ichigo definitely wasn’t looking to be prepped. “Come on big guy...give it to me…” He purred huskily, face a little red from the earlier face-fucking as he reached back to run his fingers along his own entrance. “Don’t make me call for Kenpachi or Renji…”   
  
Kensei watched the other spread himself and without even prepping him, he thrust his cock inside the orangette hard and deep all the way to his balls at the taunt, shutting him up effectively. "As if they'd have a cock better than mine!"

Though Ichigo didn’t utter a sentence in agreement, his near scream was a good enough answer that Kensei’s cock was surely better than the earlier mentioned soul reapers. And the fact that when Ichigo did happen to visit Soul Society, that he always paid Shuhei and Kensei a visit was just another example. 

Panting softly, Ichigo’s head fell forward to bow as his fingers dug into the wood of the office desk. Even though the teenager was used to getting cocks shoved up his ass, each time with Kensei always felt like his first time since Kensei was just /huge/ and he couldn’t help but clamp tightly around that throbbing length. “M-Move…” He choked out and pushed his hips back, a shiver running up his spine when the movement merely shifted Kensei’s cock around to rub against his sweet spot. Unlike Shuhei, he was a bit of a brat in the bedroom and liked uttering demands. It was as if that behavior solely came out in order to encourage Kensei to get rougher.   
  
Being told what to do was never something Kensei liked and as Ichigo told him to move like the brat he was, he slammed in harder and faster into the male, pounding him with heavy slams of skin against skin as his hand grabbed Ichigo's throat. "I only want to hear your voice begging for me to fuck you more....because you love this fucking cock up your ass." He growled as he dominated Ichigo with ease.   
  
A defiant, cocky grin flashed across Ichigo’s face only to be wiped clean when Kensei grabbed Ichigo’s throat and dominated him just the way he liked it...no need for it. Being the almighty soul reaper that everyone needed was draining to say the least. Giving into Kensei like this, with a bit of brat-playfulness of course, always intoxicating and relieving for the teenager. “F-Fuck…” Was all he could utter at first since the sounds of the skin slapping against each other utterly distracted him. It also didn’t help that the Captain was stirring his insides up and making Ichigo drunk on pleasure. “S-Shit, need this so much…” At a particularly hard thrust, Ichigo’s brown eyes practically rolled in his head, “That’s it…yes- Feels so good! Harder, Kensei harder! Need more, n-need to be ruined!”   
  
Kensei growled as Ichigo begged for more, only to be swiftly given it as the Captain pounded the boy like a beast in heat that could not be tamed. He would give Ichigo everything he had until his balls were empty and the substitute's insides were flooded. "Damn right you need this cock...need it shoved right up your ass all the time huh? Nobody else can fuck you like I can..."

"N-Need it so badly..." Ichigo whimpered in agreement, his nails leaving marks on the office desk. Breaking out into a louder cry than before, Ichigo's head fell back to rest against Kensei's shoulder as the Captain didn't stop whatsoever in pounding his hole, reminding his body just who it belonged to. Fuck, Shuhei wasn't kidding that Kensei had been needing a good fuck all day...luckily by taking turns both Ichigo and Shuhei managed to tame the Captain's hunger to a reasonable level..

"A-Always need about it...always thinking about it..." He whimpered admittedly and clenched tightly at the next thrust.    
  
Ichigo’s confessions and louder cries only served to make Kensei wilder as he gave Ichigo everything he had, his hips slamming into Ichigo's with a powerful force that it jolted him up the desk. “Damn right you are, bitch. Rock your fucking hips.”   
  
Ichigo jolted only to keen and rock his hips against Kensei's like the well-trained slut he was for the Captain. "M-More, more..." He begged uncontrollably, becoming an utter pleasured mess on the desk.   
  
Kensei fucked into Ichigo roughly, dominating him like some sort of titanic powerhouse, slamming his cock into the boy’s well trained and eagerly slutty ass as he dumped another load inside him. “Fuck that’s it swallow it into your ass as I rearrange your insides!”

Ichigo let out a broken cry as his insides were messed up even further and then suddenly pumped full of a seemingly endless shot of hot seed. "N-Nnn!!!!! F-Fuck, Kensei!"   
  
Kensei continued to pound hard into the other, ravaging him deeply, "Fuck such a hungry ass!"   
  
Still at it, Kensei ravaged Ichigo for hours and hours, dumping load after load inside him until the Captain was satisfied and plugged him up with a toy. “You better keep that toy plugging that seed up there.” He ordered.    
  
Panting and partly out of it from being fucked so much, Ichigo keened and gave a weak nod in recognition. "Mmm....but what if I want another tumble in the sheets with someone else?" He teased softly.

“Then you better fucking top them or think about how my cock fucks you so much better than their's ever could get over here, and ride me until your full of my seed.”

“Hai, Captain~” Was the cocky comment the Captain got in response before Ichigo redressed and headed out, leaving a finally satisfied male behind. 

  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
_   
_ _   
_ _   
_ _   
_ __   
__   


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is from an older RP I did with a friend. I've RPed with them for years now, and I'll always be grateful to them. They're an amazing person! <3 Our RPs always help me come up with new plot ideas!


	12. Ulquiorra x Keigo

"W'ahhh! Ulquiorra?" Keigo blinked. A hollow attack, a menos, had knocked Keigo and others to the ground. For a moment Keigo had blacked out, when he opened his eyes he saw what he thought was his lover... but Ulquiorra looked different.  _ Was that his second resurrection form?  _ It had been a couple months, almost three, since Ulquiorra came and stayed with him. Ulquiorra has seemed to have settled, was helping the soul reapers... Keigo was happy... the bullying was becoming nonexistent... and no one had caused him anymore trouble.

_ Ulquiorra had improved his life tenfold. _

Slowly, the brunette stood, "Ulquiorra?" He murmured, "Be careful!"   
  
Ulquiorra's lips curled slightly in amusement. He still wasn’t the sort to show a lot of emotion on his face after all. It was just like Keigo to always cheer him on and look out for him....and it always warmed his newly discovered heart.

"I will." Nodding curtly, Ulquiorra brought forth his blade and soon, managed to get rid of a good number of the attackers with the help of Chad and Ichigo. Returning his blade to its home by his side, Ulquiorra stepped over to Keigo and immediately checked to see if the human was alright from the earlier, but then he soon paused, and realized he had yet to switch back from his second resurrection form.

"...should I turn back?"   
  
Keigo blinked when Ulquiorra came closer. Slowly his hands ran over his lover's chest and shoulders, "You... look so different like this..." he mumbled, his chocolate gaze slowly moving to look into Ulquiorra's eyes.

"Hm? I don't mind... it's still you, so any form is fine with me?" He nuzzled against Ulquiorra's chest. Smiling softly. He had a small bruise on his shoulder from fallen debris but other than that he was damage-free.   
  
"I see...I would prefer to stay in this form then for now." The Espada remarked in response and protectively curled his arms around Keigo's waist. Ulquiorra had noticed that whenever he was in one of his other forms, Keigo always seemed to like to nuzzle his fur. That was partly why he wished to keep it for now...he liked the attention from his lover. 


	13. Ichigo x Toshiro

“Ah, come on! Just one picture I promise!” Ichigo uttered only to chuckle. “Look, I promise no one besides me will see it, alright? But I want something to hold onto since I rarely see you nowadays.    
  
“I refuse.” Toshiro glared with a small pout and quickly tugged the blanket further up his form, nearly hiding his face as well. Just why Ichigo had to always ask for such things, he had no idea. But either way, he wasn’t exactly warming to the idea of taking pictures together. A couple they might be, but lovey-dovey shit Toshiro didn’t do. No matter how much Ichigo begged and threw puppy eyes at him.    
  
“Eh, why?” Ichigo immediately asked, refusing to let this go just yet. He wasn’t going to force the Captain into this, but he also wanted a picture…couldn’t he dream?    
  
“Because I don’t wish to. Get that through your stubborn skull.” Toshiro sleepily huffed and buried himself further under the covers. Even though Ichigo’s boy warmth acted as a heater under the covers, Toshiro didn’t mind since his zanpakuto managed to always keep his temperature in the cool degrees.    
  
“Ugh...fine…forget it.” Ichigo grumbled and put his phone aside on the nightstand before opening his arms. Toshiro hesitated before snuggling over and burying his smaller form against Ichigo’s. It didn’t take long for Ichigo to drift off to sleep, and when Toshiro could hear soft snoring, he slowly slipped out of Ichigo’s grip. Reaching over, he grabbed the teenager’s phone and shuffled back into Ichigo’s arms before snapping a picture of him pecking the orange-head’s cheek.    
  
There. That would satisfy the substitute soul reaper.    
  
He just hoped that Ichigo would wake him in the morning in the process of checking his phone and seeing the picture as being saved as his home screen. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I have a sweet spot for Toshiro and honestly ship him with so many characters. But out of all the other characters I ship him with, I think the one that would be the sweetest to him is Ichigo! Hope you all enjoyed this mini one-shot! <3


	14. Grimmjow x Ichigo x Kensei x Shuhei

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter was for Unholy_Vengeance!

“Oi, eyes on me.” Grimmjow ordered, his voice dropping to a husky growl as he bit on Shuhei’s shoulder to grab the lieutenant's attention. Even with the bite though, Hisagi seemed intent on watching how Ichigo was a moaning mess on the other side of the room. Deep down even Grimmjow could admit that it was hot as hell watching Kensei flip Ichigo over his lap and give him a piece of his mind with his hand slapping across the boy’s ass. But Grimmjow was on a mission, and following through on a plan both he and Kensei had agreed on. Punishing their lovers for being such damn brats.    
  
Getting further frustrated with Hisagi for getting distracted so when the Sexta was in the middle of plowing his tight, used ass, Grimmjow snarled in warning and suddenly cupped the Lieutenant's face to force their gazes to look together. “What did I say, Shu?”   
  
“Hn…” Shuhei flushed only to smirk just ever so slightly. Seemed some of the brat spirit was still inside him. “I didn’t catch what you said.” He whispered out, only for his tongue to flicker out to wet his bottom lip. Then with little warning, Shuhei rolled his hips and somehow found the perfect moment to clench up like a vice around Grimmjow’s cock, making the Espada hiss. Damn, he almost wanted to clap in applause. Seemed Shuhei had learned something from their previous sexy times.    
  
“Fucking hell.” Grimmjow grabbed Shuhei’s waist and slammed the Lieutenant further down on his cock before giving his bare ass a slap. “Try again, or I swear I’m gonna prevent you from cumming the entire night,”    
  
“Sounds good to me.”    
  
_ Cheeky brat.  _   
  
“And keep using your hole. Wanna suffer through that, really?” Grimmjow asked and tried to ignore the fact that Kensei was looking over, as if monitoring that Grimmjow was truly taking proper care of their shared omega. If the Captain kept staring like that, Grimmjow was gonna snap and make sure Kensei was taking care of Ichigo, his favorite omega.    
  
“.....Nn….not really…” Shuhei mumbled only to wrap his arms around Grimmjow’s neck and leaned down to nuzzle their noses together, like two animals might in a greeting. But the motion seemed genuine, as if Hisagi was trying to soothe the Espada’s nerves. “Hey….quit looking so eager each time Kensei gives Ichigo a spank an inside give it to me just right, and maybe…” Shuhei’s teeth tugged down a little on the Sexta’s bottom lip. “I’ll behave for once.” Grimmjow’s eyes fluttered shut the moment Shuhei’s free hand came up to weave through his hair. He always liked a good touch to his hair...the shame of being like a cat.    
  
“....” Grimmjow went strangely quiet before he surged up and moved forward to slam Shuhei’s back against the bed and started to pound him roughly, taking him just how he liked it. It was almost pitiful how in all of his excitement, Grimmjow came just a little too early. Hisagi only moaned brokenly in response at feeling the hot load dumped inside, but Kensei still found time to snicker.    
  
“Oh, shut the fuck up.” Grimmjow groaned out into the crook of Shuhei’s throat.    
  
“I wasn’t the one that came too fast.” Kensei snickered, only to be followed by a sharp cry when he finally slammed deep inside Kurosaki’s ass. The sound definitely made Grimmjow and Shuhei watch in awe as Kensei didn’t hold back one bit on the poor substitute soul reaper’s ass.    
  
Tonight was going to be a long night, and Grimmjow was starting to get the sense that once Kensei was done with Ichigo, he was going to come for the rest of the members of his love circle. 


	15. Shirosaki x Ichigo (hints)

_ "She matters that much to ya, huh? Jeez, King....ya always have to make things more complicated..."  _ Shirosaki sighed, disappointment rumbling with each word uttered. Just what made his King to continuously bite off more than he could chew? Though Shirosaki would say it over and over again that he didn’t care, he still felt the urge to grab Ichigo by his shoulders and roughly shake some common sense into him….but of course, the idiot never listened or would. Deep down Shirosaki couldn’t help but respect how stubborn headed that Ichigo Kurosaki was, but damn was he getting sick and tired of cleaning up his King’s messes.    
  
Speaking up his opinion, when being nasty or criticizing Ichigo was always the easiest for him to express. However when he wanted to say more...the unsaid shit...well that was ten times harder.    
  
Ichigo always managed to get up. And each time he did, Shirosaki wanted to applaud him. But at the same time, it made his chest ache for some unknown reason.    
  
Dammit, he really needed to kill that feeling.    



	16. Kazeshini x Shuhei

Kazeshini shouldn’t have let Shuhei drink so much.    
  
_ Fuck.  _ _   
_   
“K-Kazeshini...hic…!” Those broken eyes gazed up upon him with puppy eyes too good to be true.    
  
** _FUCK. _ ** ** _   
_ ** ** _   
_ ** Shuhei shivered and swallowed the rest of his sake only to whimper, a little red in the face and settled back against the pillows. He felt so warm..."F-Feel weird..." And though Kazeshini felt totally out of place even though it was just his master and him, he reached out to gently rub his back. Don’t tell anyone that he was capable of being gentle for a change.    
  
“Tch, yeah? Getting tired?” The zanpakuto’s hand wandered, traveling further down to brush against the soul reaper’s thigh. IShuhei trembled faintly, feeling sensitive all over and especially where he was touched on his thigh. "Mm...Y-Yeah...a little...hic!"   
  
“...” Kazeshini quietly eyed the raven-haired male over and fought back an unwanted shiver. Damn. Was he always this cute? “H-Hey, idiot…” He whispered suddenly, bending down to be at eye level with his master. He couldn’t help but eye those lips...kami they looked so soft...so tender...so damn sweet…Why the hell was Shuhei moving towards him!?!    
  
Panting heavily, Kazeshini suddenly jolted awake and in his wake, he accidentally threw a pillow across the room inside Shuhei’s inner world.    
  
“Fuck….F-fuck…” Gasping still, Kazeshini cupped his head, trying to get that image out of his mind. He really did just imagine nearly kissing his master. The same person who always pissed him off for not wanting to kill. UGH. He was totally not catching feelings-!    
  
...Right?    



End file.
